Eidolon Station
Eidolon Station, or code named the Wolf Den, was an antique prototype space station, known as the Carrick-class Space Station testbed, once found orbiting the Core World of Coruscant during the Great Galactic War. Originally named Coruscant Station Zeta, the station was renamed by rebel forces, nearly four thousand years later, to Eidolon Station, partially due to it's spacer legend history, also as tribute to Phantom Station. History During the Sacking of Coruscant by the Sith Empire, the station, which was a proto-type for the future Carrick stations, was attacked and severely damaged. The commander of the station ordered the station evacuated and then used the limited jump-capable station to jump into hyperspace, attempting to keep the structure from becoming a huge chunk of debris falling towards Coruscant. Due to the ruthless tactics of the Sith, none of the evacuated personnel were able to survive beyond landing on Coruscant. Further, the data that was uploaded into the escape pod computers that would allow for rescue teams to find the station was destroyed along with the pods. Upon it’s exit from hyperspace, the station suffered from an intense fire that broke out in the control center and on one of the upper habitat decks, quickly spreading throughout vital areas of the station, killing all remaining crew. Upon investigation, only 126 individuals were listed as Missing in Action upon the station’s disappearance. The station’s automated suppression systems neutralized the fire, but not in time to save any hands left on board. Part of the suppression system was set to vent the station to space, decompressing several areas of the facility. Left abandoned and assumed destroyed, the station drifted towards the edge of Wild Space for nearly four thousand years before it was discovered again. At the end of 1 ABY, multiple team of scouts were dispatched from the scattering Antrixian Resistance fleet to locate the station. Intelligence agents from the resistance had received a tip about the station’s existence from a mysterious spacer on the backwater world of Falsan. Within two months, the scout teams had converged on the trailing particle emissions left by the station’s failing emergency reactor. Finding the behemoth adrift in space, teams surveyed the station and deemed it salvageable. Much to their surprise, the teams also discovered a small group of alien refugees on board the station. Contact with the group proved tense, yet not hostile. The group had minimal supplies and had used the reactor on their own ship to jump-start the emergency core on the station. Nearly out of fuel, the structure needed work due to years of disrepair, damage from the original fire, and multiple micro-meteor strikes. Once the station was better examined, a mission to save the dying station was initiated. It was about this time that the former senatorial aide, Sei Taria, made contact with Antrixian Intelligence agents and Duke Leeto Atraydes. Taria offered to help divert supplies to the station’s relief effort if Atraydes agreed to use the station as a base for the Nova Wolves. Seeing the opportunity to help with the backing of Allyson Strykia and her forming forces, Leeto agreed. The Lord Regent also funneled some materials and supplies from Arentech Industries to the effort. Within the last months of 2 ABY, the station was ready to be moved to a different, more secure location. The hyperdrive engines, however, would only allow for one sustained jump, with an emergency jump being a questionable endeavor after the initial jump. This was, at least, until more extensive work could be done to the structure. The proposal of where to move the station was tabled, however, with no clear decision being made. Only after Dontaine Strykia’s assault on Phantom Station in the Manchi Sector and the formation of the Shadow Wolves was the debate opened again. This time, Graydon Strykia proposed moving the station to an orbit around the remote world of Trudaa, which would also be used as a refuge for displaced citizens of the Commonwealth, along with refugees from the Galactic Civil War. New Home Between the combined efforts of the Antrixian Resistance, Arentech Industries, the Nova Wolves, the Shadow Wolves, and portions of the Nihtrad Crime Syndicate, the newly dubbed Eidolon Station was moved to a stable orbit over Trudaa. Situated above the world with the thick asteroid belt acting as a natural defense barrier, Eidolon Station was brought up to operational standards. Many of the station's systems were either repaired or replaced by various upgrades and parts, some coming from the abandoned Phantom Station prior to it's destruction. Rena Traabo took over as Operator of the station in full during the beginning months of 3 ABY. The artificial intelligence program, Ambrosia, was also transferred to the station, assisting with operations and automation of the facility. The primary function of the station became a shadowport, boasting some of the best services within it's area of space. Traabo was able to maintain most of the same businesses that had occupied Phantom Station, in addition to welcoming several more due to an abundance of space available on the station. Eidolon Station and it's defenses were bolstered by elements of the Antrixian Resistance and members of RoSec that had taken on employment with Traabo following the occupation of Rotex by the Imperials. In addition, elements of the Antrixian Resistance fleet under the command of Admiral Atticus Tyrell acted as security and defense for the station and Trudaa. Due to Traabo's relationship with Graydon Strykia, the station was viewed as an asset of the Lord's consort which had to be zealously protected. While Eidolon Station was considered a underworld haven, it also served to support the various military factions allied and involved with the Antrixian Resistance. Before the start of 4 ABY, the newly formed Regulator Squadron would begin acting as the main security force for the station when the unit wasn't involved in other operations. The station would also be home for the Strykia family and their closest associates, giving the station a strong presence of Force-sensitive individuals who could assist in defense of the facility. Characteristics Eidolon Station boasted an impressive size for a shadowport facility. Due to this fact, the shadowport was able to provide services on par with some starports. Services Provided D6 RPG Stats Name: Eidolon Station Type: Prototype Space Station Scale: Capital Length: 3000 meters Skill: Space Station Operations Crew: 2500 (standard, significantly reduced by automation and A.I. control) Passengers: 2000 Consumables: 50 years Cost: Not available for sale Cargo Capacity: 250,000 metric tons Hyperdrive Multiplier: x5 Hyperdrive Backup: N/A Nav Computer: Equipped Space: 0 Maneuverability: 0D+2 Hull: 10D Shields: 6D Sensors: *Passive: 15/0D *Scan: 50/1D *Search: 100/2D *Focus: 5/3D Weapons: 80 Turbolaser Cannons Fire Arc: 25 in 4-90 degree arcs Crew: 1 (3), 3 (3) Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150 km Damage: 3D 20 Quad Turbolaser Cannons Fire Arc: 5 front, 5 left, 5 right, 5 back Crew: 2 Scale: Starfighter Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 3-10/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 30-100m/60/120 km Damage: 6D+2 80 Concussion Missile Tubes Fire Arc: 20 in 4-90 degree arcs Scale: Capital Crew: 3 Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-12/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 200m-1.2/3/6 km Ammo: 30 missiles each Damage: 9D 15 Tractor Beam Projectors Fire Arc: Turret Crew: 3 Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Damage: 6D Category:Space Stations